Bliss
by Whyle
Summary: Alternative fic. Invité à une soirée de rencontres organisées afin d'oublier sa récente rupture, Edward Elric était loin de se douter que cette nuit là serait une des plus belles qu'il passerait. Lemon edwin XD ! Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

XD ! Après quelques semaines d'absence, me revoilà ;) ! Me voici maintenant à écrire un lemon ... qui l'eut cru ? XD ! La vie est bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? XD ! Bon, ceci est mon premier, et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, et qu'il ne sera pas trop ... maladroit ou naïf. XD ! Je m'excuse par avance pour la longueur, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de créer un twoshot plutôt correct avec un minimum d'histoire. Bonne lecture !! ;) !!

_**Situation :**_ Alternative fic. Russell, fils d'un grand chef d'entreprise de l'époque, multiplie les rencontres passagères avec de jeunes filles pour combler ses désirs sulfureux. Un jour, il invite un de ses grands amis, Edward Elric, à l'accompagner à un rendez-vous afin de lui faire oublier sa rupture récente en profitant des 'plaisirs de la vie'. Winry, une jeune étudiante en mécanique, est invitée par une de ses amies à un rendez-vous 'hot' avec des hommes plus mûrs, dont un certain Russell. Se sentant un peu seule et déprimée, elle décide d'y aller ...

...XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD...

La musique battait son plein dans une des grandes boites branchées de la capitale, emplissant toute la salle d'un bruit chaotique que personne n'écoutait vraiment. La majorité de la foule, composée de jeunes venus oublier momentanément le poids écrasant de la vie quotidienne, était entassée au centre de la piste illuminée par de multiples lumières colorées, dansant plus ou moins sagement au rythme de la musique. L'ambiance était parfaite pour se défouler, s'amuser et surtout profiter de ce rare moment de totale liberté afin de passer une soirée inoubliable, seulement pour ceux qui n'avaient pas encore trop bu. A côté de la piste dansante étaient installés de grands fauteuils en cuir noir ainsi que quelques tables basses, qui permettaient un certain calme et confort aux clients qui ne dansaient pas.

Installés sur un de ces fauteuils, deux hommes attendaient impatiemment des jeunes filles qui devaient les rejoindre d'une minute à l'autre, l'un avachi mollement et l'autre assis droitement sur le canapé. Ils avaient réservé une table entière entourée d'un canapé et de fauteuils, prévue spécialement pour accueillir leurs invités féminins. Le jeune homme aux yeux dorés soupira une énième fois, se sentant mal à l'aise dans cette boite bruyante, déboussolé par ces endroits plutôt festifs où il n'avait pas l'habitude d'aller. De plus, il n'aimait pas rester ici sur un canapé à ne rien faire, sauf regarder la fouler danser avec envie.

'Russell ... Pourquoi tu m'as emmené dans cet endroit si ne l'on fait rien ?', râla Edward, un peu énervé par son inactivité.

'Pour que tu oublies une fois pour toutes Noah ! Et puis ... Il y aura des filles ! Ed, des filles rien que pour nous !! Et en plus, des jeunes ! Elles ne se plaindront jamais, et feront tout ce que tu voudras parce que pour elles, c'est trop cool d'être avec des types comme nous !! Tu te rends compte ? C'est le paradis mon vieux, alors profite au lieu de râler !', s'enthousiasma Russell, avalant une autre gorgée de sa vodka en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras. Il ne devait pas en être à la première boisson de sa soirée vu son état.

'Elles ont quel âge exactement pour penser ça ?', l'interrogea le jeune homme aux yeux dorés, légèrement perplexe.

'17 ... ou 18 ans, pourquoi ?', répondit tranquillement Russell, en reposant son verre sur la table.

'Quoi ? Aussi jeunes ?! Russell, je te rappelle que l'on a 28 ans !! L'écart est vraiment trop important ! Tu ne m'avais pas raconté tout cela !', s'écria Edward, pris au dépourvu. Il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise à l'idée de se faire draguer par des filles beaucoup plus jeunes que lui, encore un peu marqué par sa séparation récente avec Noah. Il ne voulait pas d'une fille immature qui le plaquerait sur un coup de tête, comme l'avait précédemment fait son ex-petite amie. Il avait besoin d'autre chose, et était presque sûr de ne pas trouver ce qu'il désirait auprès des jeunes filles qui allaient bientôt arriver.

'Je n'avais pas besoin de tout te dire Ed ! Et puis, elles ne sont pas si gamines que ça ces filles ! Je suis sur qu'elles sont très bien !'

'Très bonnes tu veux dire ...', répondit Edward en soupirant, regrettant de plus en plus d'être venu, 'Tu sais au moins comment elles s'appellent j'espère ?'

'Heu ... oui, bien sur !', déclara Russell en se raclant un peu la gorge, ' Humm ... Il y en a une qui s'appelle Sabine ... et euh ... peut-être une qui s'appelle Lucie ... Et je ... euh ...', continua le jeune homme blond, en réfléchissant vainement sans parvenir à convaincre son ami.

'J'en étais sur, tu ne les connais même pas ! J'y crois pas ... Et j'espère que tu sais au moins combien elles sont ces filles ?', demanda Edward en regardant d'un air désespéré son ami d'enfance commander de nouvelles boissons alcoolisées.

'Quatre ! Elles sont quatre, et comme ça, on en a deux pour chacun de nous ! C'est super, non ?', répondit Russell d'un ton enjoué.

'Super ...', reprit ironiquement le jeune homme aux yeux dorés en soupirant, 'La soirée risque d'être longue ...'

'Oui ! Et elle ne fait que commencer ! Choisi bien la fille avec qui tu finiras la nuit mon pote !', plaisanta Russell, en sentant cependant que son ami n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de rencontrer de nouvelles femmes, surtout de cette façon. Il aurait donc à le pousser un petit peu ... pour qu'il s'amuse enfin, et cesse de penser à ses souffrances causées par Noah.

...XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD...

Dans les rues sombres de la capitale, une jeune fille blonde courait à toute vitesse, faisant claquer bruyamment ses chaussures à talons contre les pavés de la ville. Hors d'haleine, elle ne savait même plus où elle devait se rendre, tellement elle était perdue dans l'immense capitale. Tremblante à la fois d'inquiétude et de froid, elle continuait cependant à courir, pressée d'arriver à destination, poussée par un sentiment qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnu. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle pressentait que quelque chose d'exceptionnel allait arriver cette nuit, comme une sorte d'appréhension. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut avec soulagement une enseigne lumineuse qui indiquait l'entrée d'une boite branchée, celle où la jeune fille devait se rendre ce soir. Winry s'y dirigea lentement, récupérant son souffle au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait du bâtiment. Son rythme cardiaque était important, et augmentait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait en direction du lieu de son rendez-vous. Visiblement, cette rencontre avec deux hommes plus vieux qu'elle la perturbait véritablement, sûrement parce qu'elle était angoissée à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur. Ces gars-là avaient probablement beaucoup d'expérience, alors qu'elle en manquait cruellement.

La jeune fille rentra dans la boite sans grande difficulté en présentant aux videurs l'invitation spéciale de Russell que lui avait donné Sabine, son amie. En pénétrant dans la salle, les lumières vives et aveuglantes l'éblouirent subitement et la musique bruyante lui déchira les tympans. Cependant, en ayant l'habitude des boites, elle se laissa rapidement entraîner dans l'ambiance festive de la soirée. Winry eut quand même un peu de mal à se frayer un chemin parmi la foule de gens qui dansait ou buvait un verre; afin de se rendre vers les fauteuils noirs où le rendez-vous se déroulait. Après une longue recherche de cinq minutes troublantes, elle aperçut finalement un petit groupe de cinq personnes, dont deux hommes et trois filles. Pas de doute, c'était eux.

La peur au ventre, Winry se rapprocha lentement d'eux en essayant de calmer ses crises d'angoisses. Son ventre noué par le stress lui faisait atrocement mal, et son coeur n'arrêtait pas de battre de plus en plus vite, comme s'il n'avait aucune limite. Elle avait vraiment peur de paraître ridicule aux yeux des deux hommes blonds, avachis et entourés de filles, celles-ci essayant de tout faire pour leur faire passer une agréable soirée. Malgré ses angoisses, la jeune fille sourit et se mit à évaluer ses chances de réussite au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait d'eux. Les meilleures places étaient déjà prises, puisque deux filles étaient dans les bras de Russell, la privant de l'occasion de s'asseoir près de lui. L'une était belle, blonde, pulpeuse et bien foutue, et l'autre, c'était Sabine, son amie d'enfance, qui dégageait un charme irrésistible en plus d'être vraiment jolie. C'était donc fini pour Winry avec Russell, elle n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir rivaliser avec les deux autres jeunes femmes. Un peu déçue, elle tourna la tête vers le deuxième homme qui était à côté de Russell, afin de voir s'il lui plaisait bien. A sa plus grande surprise, il était assez beau, plus mignon que l'autre blond, avait l'impression d'être plutôt mature, viril et surtout avait un regard à vous couper le souffle. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur étrange et intense à la fois, qui semblait être de l'or, ce qui captiva immédiatement l'attention de Winry. Il n'y avait qu'une seule fille à ses côtés, une petite brune qui arborait un beau décolté provoquant, qui pourtant ne paraissait pas trop intéresser l'homme aux yeux d'or pour le moment, puisque son regard était presque lointain, et ne semblait pas se préoccuper de la frustration de la jeune fille à côté de lui qui n'arrivait pas à le séduire. La jeune fille blonde aurait peut-être sa chance ...

'Salut ma beauté !', lui déclara soudainement Russell d'une voix séductrice, celui-ci ayant remarqué la présence de la jeune fille.

'Salut !', répondit-elle en s'approchant davantage, puis se baissa vers lui afin de lui faire la bise.

Cependant, l'homme aux yeux bleu-gris ne l'entendait pas de cette manière, et l'entoura de ses bras pour la faire subitement basculer vers lui. Profitant de ce moment de surprise, il l'embrassa sans prévenir, faisant écarquiller les yeux de Winry de stupeur. Russell rompit le court baiser en lui souriant de satisfaction, puis la souleva pour qu'elle ne soit plus sur lui. Il sentait que les deux jeunes filles assises autour de lui n'appréciaient pas son geste soudain. Malgré cette jalousie féminine, Russell ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver Winry assez attirante et mignonne. C'est avec regret qu'il la laissa partir vers son ami, puisque lui n'était plus libre.

'Salut !', déclara Winry, en s'adressant à l'autre homme assis plus à droite que Russell. Elle prit la peine de se recoiffer rapidement, sa chute subite l'ayant un peu perturbée. Elle regrettait un peu le geste que Russell avait eu envers elle, angoissée à l'idée que l'homme aux yeux d'or s'imagine qu'elle était une fille facile.

'Bonsoir ... tu es ?', demanda-t-il d'une voix assez douce, malgré son ennui flagrant de la soirée.

'Winry et toi ?', répondit-elle, en prenant l'initiative de s'asseoir près de l'homme au regard doré.

'Edward ... Mais appelle moi Ed.', répondit-il en l'observant attentivement, mais assez discrètement.

Un peu surprise par son prénom, Winry ne put retenir un petit rire étouffé. L'homme blond la regarda avec incompréhension, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. En fait, sans vraiment le savoir, la jeune fille avait excité la curiosité de l'homme, qui jusqu'à maintenant se désintéressait complètement des jeunes femmes autour de lui, les trouvant trop superficielles à son goût.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?', demanda Edward, curieux de savoir ce qui faisait rire la jeune fille.

'Rien, je ... en fait, je trouve que ton prénom fait un peu vieux ...', déclara Winry avec un sourire gêné, nerveuse à l'idée de vexer l'homme assis à ses côtés.

Edward se mit à rire entendant cela, surpris par les propos de la jeune fille. Il était un peu vexé de savoir que son nom était démodé, mais la franchise spontanée de Winry lui avait plu. Elle lui semblait presque naturelle, à lui sourire nerveusement comme si elle avait peur de sa réaction. Il fit une petite moue boudeuse, afin de manifester un soi-disant mécontentement, ce qui le rendit énormément mignon aux yeux de la jeune fille.

'Mon prénom fait peut-être vieux, mais le tien aussi est pas mal ! Je ne l'avais jamais entendu auparavant.', répondit-il d'un ton enjoué, avec un sourire sincère. Il trouvait vraiment agréable le fait de discuter avec Winry, celle-ci le mettant rapidement à l'aise, ce qui le surprit fortement. Il y avait quelque chose chez la jeune fille qui le poussait à vouloir la connaître un peu plus.

Elle étouffa un autre petit rire avant de lui répondre, heureuse que l'homme blond ait bien pris sa remarque. 'Merci ! Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment alors !'

'Qu'est-ce qui se paaaaaaasse ?', demanda la petite brune à côté d'Edward avec un air béat et ridicule à la fois, celle-ci voulant plus ou moins prendre part à la discussion, puisqu'elle s'y sentait un peu exclue. De plus, elle était un peu jalouse de Winry, puisque celle-ci avait réussi à faire rire et plaisanter avec l'homme blond en si peu de temps, chose que la brune avait été incapable de faire.

'Au fait, quel âge as-tu Winry ?', demanda Edward sans chercher à s'intéresser à l'autre fille présente à ses côtés.

Contre toute attente, la jeune fille se pencha subitement vers l'homme blond et lui murmura sa réponse à l'oreille, ne voulant pas que les autres entendent. Ce geste surprit Edward et le fit légèrement rougir, à cause de la proximité de la jeune fille, et en sentant son souffle chaud dans ses cheveux, ce qui le déstabilisa légèrement. 'Je vais bientôt être majeure ...'

Elle se rassit correctement sous le regard noir de la petite brune qui n'appréciait pas du tout son geste, fulminant de colère. Avec surprise, Winry constata que les joues d'Edward avaient légèrement rosies, sentant une légère bouffée de chaleur en découvrant ce détail. Cela lui faisait plaisir de savoir que l'homme blond s'intéressait à elle, puisqu'elle-même s'intéressait énormément à lui.

'Et toi ? Quel âge as-tu ?', reprit la jeune fille maintenant qu'elle était correctement installée sur son siège.

'Moi ? Je viens d'avoir 28 ans ... Est-ce que cela te surprend ?', demanda Edward en remarquant une expression d'étonnement sur le visage de Winry.

'Un peu. Tu semblais plus jeune, mais ... ne te vexe pas surtout. C'est bien de faire un peu plus jeune que l'on est réellement, n'est-ce pas ?', déclara la jeune fille d'un ton assez enjoué. Malgré les apparences, l'âge de l'homme la déstabilisait grandement, puisqu'il était vraiment plus vieux qu'elle. Et cela lui faisait peur, angoissée à l'idée de paraître enfantine et puérile à ses yeux, ce qu'elle ne supporterait pas.

'Ne t'inquiète pas. Cela me fait plaisir que tu me trouves plus jeune ! J'avais peur de passer pour un vieux schnock à côté de vous toutes, qui êtes si jeunes ...', déclara Edward en regardant les deux filles autour de lui, un peu gêné d'être le plus âgé du groupe.

'Et moi j'ai 18 aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaans !!', lança la petite brune en essayant de faire les yeux doux à l'homme blond, papillonnant affreusement de ses cils allongés par le mascara. Son attitude provocante était à la fois ridicule et complètement idiote. Edward lui accorda un bref sourire forcé, un peu dégouté de l'imbécilité de la jeune femme. Elle faisait exprès d'exagérer ses gestes et paroles, afin d'attirer l'attention d'Edward mais sans le moindre succès.

Winry soupira en entendant l'intervention inutile de la petite brune, et détourna la tête, ne voulant même pas regarder cette fille qui lui faisait presque pitié. Son attention se porta sur les verres posés sur la table basse, dont un qui contenait un liquide jaunâtre et ocre, que Winry identifia comme être du whisky. La jeune fille n'en avait jamais bu auparavant, et se demanda quel effet cette boisson fortement alcoolisée allait provoquer sur elle. Hésitante, mais désireuse de se faire passer pour plus mature qu'elle ne l'était aux yeux de l'homme blond, elle tendit sa main vers le verre, puis le porta lentement à ses lèvres. Bien évidemment, Winry s'arrangea pour qu'Edward la voie à ce moment-là, afin qu'il remarque qu'elle n'était pas si gamine que cela en dépit de son jeune âge.

Inconsciente de son geste, et ne se concentrant que sur le regard attentif que lui adressait Edward, Winry but sans le vouloir une quantité trop importante de whisky. La boisson lui déchira la gorge, et elle ne put s'empêcher de tousser un peu afin d'évacuer la douleur qui lui faisait atrocement souffrir. Les larmes aux yeux, elle déposa en tremblant le verre sur la table basse, et essaya de masquer sa douleur aux yeux de l'homme blond, qui semblait s'inquiéter de son état.

'Winry, tu es sûre que tout va bien ?', demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, comprenant que Winry n'était pas habituée à cette boisson forte. Son geste le touchait un peu, puisqu'il avait compris que c'était pour lui que la jeune fille faisait des efforts désespérés pour paraître plus mature à ses yeux. Cela la rendait encore plus mignonne et intrigante, et Edward pensa qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui était passé entre eux deux.

Winry se racla la gorge avant de répondre, ne voulant pas que sa voix éraillée trahisse sa douleur. 'Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude ...', répondit-elle avec le sourire, touchée par l'attention que lui portait l'homme blond. Elle rougit légèrement lorsqu'Edward lui rendit son sourire, celle-ci étant heureuse de voir qu'elle ne le laissait pas tellement insensible. Sans le savoir, son sourire avait complètement fait craquer Edward, qui se retenait avec grande peine de ne pas l'embrasser directement, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Quant à la petite brune, celle-ci avait finalement compris que ses chances de passer le reste de la soirée en compagnie d'Edward dans un bon lit bien chaud étaient quasiment nulles. Vaincue par le charme et la complicité de Winry avec l'homme blond, elle décida d'abandonner, sortant de son sac à main une cigarette pour se consoler. Elle l'alluma facilement avec le briquet de Russell qui traînait sur la table basse à côté de sa vodka bien entamée, et commença à respirer pleinement la fumée qui se dégageait de son mégot. Edward se tourna vers elle, surpris de sentir une si forte odeur de tabac. La petite brune lui sourit assez nerveusement, étonnée que l'homme blond lui porte un quelconque intérêt. Edward lui rendit son sourire, de façon un peu forcée, mais ne se détourna pas d'elle. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi cette jeune fille détruisait sa santé alors qu'elle était si jeune ... cela le rendait triste de savoir que dans une vingtaine d'années, si elle continuait cette habitude néfaste, elle en subirait sûrement les atroces conséquences.

'Tu peux me passer ta clope cinq secondes, s'il te plait ?', demanda Winry à l'égard de la petite brune. La jeune fille blonde était jalouse de l'attention d'Edward vis-à-vis de l'autre jeune femme. De plus, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'intéressait à elle maintenant, alors qu'il l'avait ignorée pendant toute la soirée. Soudain, la jeune fille blonde avait aperçu la cigarette allumée que tenait la petite brune entre ses doigts, et avait pensé que c'était cela qui avait attiré l'attention de l'homme blond.

'Euh ... oui, tiens.', répondit la petite brune, surprise par la demande de Winry. Au début, elle ne voulait pas partager sa cigarette avec la blonde, mais comme Edward la regardait attentivement, elle s'était dit qu'il serait mieux de paraître généreuse plutôt que radine.

La jeune fille blonde prit délicatement la cigarette, faisant attention à ne pas mettre de cendre partout, et regretta subitement son geste lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la situation. Elle n'avait jamais fumé auparavant, et ne savait absolument pas comment faire, tremblante d'hésitation devant cet épineux problème. Malgré cela, en sentant le doux regard de l'homme blond sur elle, Winry n'abandonna pas, portant finalement le mégot à sa bouche. La fumée lui piqua atrocement les yeux, et elle dut se faire violence afin de continuer ce qu'elle faisait. C'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière maintenant. Timidement, elle essaya tant bien que mal de fumer, aspirant les effluves que dégageaient la cigarette et se mit à tousser violemment. L'odeur était quasiment insupportable tellement Winry la trouvait déguelasse, mais le pire, c'était le goût dégoutant du mégot qui restait dans le fond de sa gorge, et ne partait pas. Elle avait l'impression que tout cela allait lui faire cracher ses tripes, tellement le fait de fumer la faisait souffrir. La jeune fille se racla la gorge, essayant de calmer progressivement la sensation désagréable qu'elle ressentait dans sa bouche. Tout à coup, elle sentit avec étonnement une main chaude et réconfortante lui caresser la joue, pendant qu'une autre lui enlevait le mégot de sa bouche. C'était Edward qui s'inquiétait encore de son état, troublé par l'effet violent qu'avait eu le tabac sur elle.

Il s'approcha lentement de son visage, la faisant intensément rougir. Cet homme lui plaisait énormément, même si la jeune fille ne le connaissait que depuis peu. Il avait beaucoup de charme, était vraiment adorable, s'inquiétait pour elle et surtout ... il était beau à en tomber amoureuse dès le premier regard. Et c'était sûrement ce qui s'était passé, dès qu'elle l'avait vu. De plus, son odeur masculine était un délice pour les narines de Winry, celle-ci étant très présente puisqu'Edward était seulement à quelques centimètres de la jeune fille. Malgré l'odeur de la fumée qui persistait, la jeune fille arrivait quand même à respirer le doux parfum de l'homme blond.

'Tu n'as pas besoin de faire tout ça pour me draguer Winry ...', murmura-t-il d'une voix suave dans le creux de son oreille, 'C'est déjà fait.'

L'aveu de l'homme fit frissonner la jeune fille de bonheur, heureuse de savoir qu'elle ne le laissait pas insensible. Une incontrôlable envie de l'embrasser la prit d'assaut, et elle ne put se retenir, emportée par l'intensité de ce moment étrange. Sentant que sa déclaration avait fait de l'effet à la jeune fille, Edward décala lentement son visage pour que celui-ci soit en face de celui de Winry. Il la regarda langoureusement dans les yeux, puis ferma les siens, avant de déposer un bref baiser sur les lèvres douces de la jeune fille. Le contact fut court, mais intense, et surtout riche en émotions. La jeune fille ne s'était pas attendue à être embrassée si rapidement par le bel homme blond, et cela lui fit extrêmement plaisir, en sentant les lèvres chaudes d'Edward sur les siennes. Ses joues s'enflammèrent subitement en réalisant qu'elle était bel et bien en train d'embrasser le bel homme blond. Elle en frissonna de bonheur, consciente qu'ils commençaient à s'aimer petit à petit, et ce depuis le début de la soirée.

Un peu trop rapidement à son goût, l'homme blond rompit le baiser, tremblant d'émotion et le coeur battant à la chamade. Il se recula légèrement, afin de pouvoir contempler le visage de Winry, ses joues étant écarlates au possible. Un grand sourire se dessina sur le lèvres de la jeune fille, qui était aux anges. Elle se rapprocha timidement d'Edward, afin de pouvoir gouter une nouvelle fois à goût délicieux de ses lèvres.

'Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard ? Tu peux me filer ma clope ?', demanda d'une voix aguicheuse la petite brune, qui en avait marre de ne plus pouvoir fumer.

L'homme blond tenait dans sa main la cigarette qui faisait tellement envie à la petite brune, lui tournant le dos. Elle ne pouvait donc pas savoir ce qu'il faisait, et ne pouvait pas comprendre l'envie incontrôlable de meurtre qui grandissait de secondes en secondes dans l'esprit d'Edward. Ses lèvres seulement à quelques millimètres de celles de Winry, l'homme blond se retint à grande peine de ne pas lui faire avaler sa cigarette et lui tordre le cou en l'insultant, et se retourna lentement, un sourire crispé dessiné sur son visage.

'T-Tiens.', déclara-t-il en serrant les dents, tendant la cigarette à la petite brune, se retenant difficilement de ne pas frapper cette idiote qui l'avait interrompu au meilleur moment de sa soirée. Il avait embrassé Winry, mais ne connaissait toujours pas les sentiments de la jeune fille, et était anxieux de savoir si elle aussi, était attirée par lui. Winry s'était approchée si près de lui, qu'il pouvait supposer qu'elle lui réclamait un autre baiser. Mais il n'avait pas pu vérifier son hypothèse, puisque la petite brune avait décidé de briser l'initiative de la jeune fille à cause d'une simple cigarette, au grand regret d'Edward.

Gênée par cette interruption, Winry s'éloigna complètement de l'homme blond, ses joues plus écarlates que jamais. Elle était en proie à une intense réflexion, déboussolée par tout ce qui s'était passé en si peu de temps durant ce rendez-vous. _« Mon Dieu ! Si je l'embrasse en moins d'une heure, qu'est-ce que ce sera à la fin de la soirée !? On se réveillera peut-être dans le même lit qui sait ... Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend à penser à ce genre de choses !? »_, se demanda intérieurement la jeune fille, rougissant intensément en imaginant ce qui pourrait se passer cette nuit. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se sentant coupable de fantasmer ainsi sur le bel homme blond. Soudainement, celui-ci se retourna pour lui faire face et soupira longuement, visiblement ennuyé par la petite brune. Surprise par son geste, Winry rougit encore plus, se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise depuis qu'elle avait pensé à avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui. Edward tourna la tête vers elle, et fut surpris de la voir rougir autant.

'Winry ... tu es sure que tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas un peu chaud par hasard ?', demanda-t-il, ne se doutant pas qu'elle rêvait de le voir nu contre elle.

'M-Moi ? Non, t-tout va bien ! N-Ne t'inquiète pas Ed !', répondit-elle d'une voix mal assurée, en parlant très rapidement sous l'effet du stress. Même si elle ne le connaissait que depuis une heure, elle n'arrivait pas à lui mentir en sentant son regard doré posé sur elle. Elle se tordait les mains, ce qui la rendait de plus en plus suspecte aux yeux d'Edward.

Celui-ci ne comprit pas la réaction de la jeune fille, et lui lança un regard perplexe. 'C'est ... le baiser qui t'a chamboulée ainsi ?', l'interrogea l'homme blond, désireux de savoir ce qui perturbait Winry.

'P-pas du tout !! Je ... c'est juste que ... enfin tu ...', bafouilla-t-elle, désemparée devant cette situation embarrassante. Elle ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'elle souhaitait un peu plus qu'un simple baiser. Elle détourna la tête, confuse au possible.

Ayant enfin compris ce que désirait la jeune fille, Edward se pencha lentement vers elle, lui murmurant d'une voix suave au creux de l'oreille. 'Tu me veux ?'

En entendant ces trois petits mots pourtant tellement simples, Winry se mit à rougir énormément, le coeur battant à la chamade. Bouche bée, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, en comprenant que le bel homme blond s'offrait ainsi à elle, et que celui-ci savait qu'elle commençait à être attirée par lui. La jeune fille resta sans voix, tellement elle était suprise par la demande d'Edward. Celui-ci se recula, la regardant attentivement de ses beaux yeux d'or afin de connaitre sa réponse, ce qui finit de déstabiliser Winry. Perturbée par la foule de sensations qui s'emparaient d'elle, la jeune fille ne savait pas comment réagir, et répondit de la façon la plus claire possible, en se jetant à son cou et l'embrassant passionnément.

Winry mit rapidement ses deux bras autour du cou d'Edward, intensifiant le baiser sulfureux qu'ils étaient en train de partager, en rapprochant leurs deux corps chauds l'un contre l'autre. L'homme blond essayait tant bien que mal de maîtriser ses pulsions, se contentant sagement de lécher les lèvres de la jeune fille afin de lui demander l'accès de sa bouche, glissant adroitement sa langue dans celle-ci. Pendant ce temps, ses mains se baladaient sur le corps de Winry, la faisant sourire de bonheur contre ses lèvres. A ce moment précis, Edward se fichait éperduemment de la présence de la petite brune à ses côtés, qui devait être furieusement jalouse en entendant les gémissements de plaisir de Winry, puisque lui-même était heureux. Enfin heureux après la souffrance que Noah lui avait infligée, en sentant les lèvres douces et chaudes de la jeune fille contre les siennes, ce qui faisait battre son coeur à la chamade.

Ils se séparèrent après cet échange passionné, épuisés par l'intensité de leur baiser, se regardant droit dans les yeux. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Edward embrassa le front de Winry afin de manifester sa joie, et quitta doucement les bras de la jeune fille. L'homme blond se tourna ensuite vers son ami Russell, lui faisant signe qu'il avait trouvé la fille avec qui il finirait la nuit.

'Bon ! Mes chéries, il est l'heure d'aller au lit, vous ne croyez pas ?', déclara Russell d'un ton enjoué, reposant en même temps son verre de vodka qu'il venait de finir cul sec sur la table basse. Le sourire aux lèvres, il était heureux de savoir qu'Edward s'était amusé pendant la soirée, et qu'il avait même trouvé une fille à son goût.

Les jeunes filles aux côtés de Russell se levèrent du canapé en même temps que lui, ne le lâchant pas une seconde, s'agrippant à lui comme si leur vie en dépendait. Elles avaient compris que l'instant 'rencontre' était fini, et que maintenant, les hommes allaient bientôt faire leur choix pour décider quelle sera la fille qui restera avec eux pour finir la nuit. Ils sortirent rapidement du bâtiment, se retrouvant dehors dans une rue déserte et froide, à peine éclairée par un simple réverbère. La concurrence entre Sabine et la blonde séduisante étant à son comble, et Russell se sépara des deux jeunes filles, pour aller retrouver Edward afin de savoir comment il allait, et surtout pour quitter l'ambiance tendue qui régnait autour de Sabine et la belle blonde pulpeuse.

'Alors ? C'était cool cette soirée, pas vrai ?', déclara-t-il d'un ton enjoué, un grand sourire aux lèvres, en voyant l'expression heureuse dessinée sur le visage de son ami.

'Ouais, c'était pas mal.', répondit Edward, en tournant sa tête vers Winry pour la regarder, 'Mais le meilleur reste à venir.'

Russell se mit à rire doucement, content que cette soirée ait pu permettre à Edward de se changer les idées. Il tourna lui aussi la tête vers la jeune fille blonde, et su dès lors en la regardant que son ami allait passer une soirée exquise. L'homme aux yeux bleu-gris donna une tape amicale sur le dos d'Edward, avant d'aller rejoindre Sabine qui l'attendait avec impatience, celle-ci ayant senti qu'elle avait beaucoup plu à Russell pendant cette soirée. Main dans la main, ils s'en allèrent gaiement vers l'appartement de l'homme aux yeux bleu-gris, situé quelques rues plus loin, laissant seule la blonde superficielle avec sa jalousie. Celle-ci et la petite brune partirent toutes les deux au bout de quelques secondes, sentant qu'Edward ne les choisirait pas, et se réconfortèrent mutuellement, déçues par la fin de la soirée.

Winry se tourna vers Edward et l'enlaça tendrement, cherchant un peu de chaleur pour se protéger du froid vif de la nuit. La chaleur qui émanait de l'homme blond la réconfortait énormément, et Winry ne voulait plus le quitter un instant. Il lui semblait que sa vie n'était plus la même depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, ce qui la déstabilisait grandement. En sentant les mains viriles d'Edward sur son corps, la jeune fille semblait renaître, comme si elle avait trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aimer de tout son être, malgré tous ses défauts et vices. Ivre de l'odeur masculine qui se dégageait de l'homme blond, Winry ne pensait plus à rien, ignorant la froideur de l'air qui les entourait, son ventre qui criait famine ainsi que sa fatigue grandissante.

'Winry ...', murmura Edward dans le creux de son oreille, la faisant frissonner de bonheur, réchauffant aussi ses joues maintenant devenues écarlates, 'Il fait froid, non ? Il faudrait songer à partir ...'

Il se sépara d'elle, et commença à avancer doucement dans la rue déserte, ses pas résonnant sur les pavés de la ville. Edward se retourna, prenant subitement conscience que Winry ne le suivait pas. Il lui tendit la main, un grand sourire serein sur son visage.

'Tu viens ?'

...XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD...

Voilà, ceci est la fin du premier chapitre ;) ! Le deuxième sera un peu plus ... mouvementé, et un changement radical de rating sera nécessaire. Cela était un avant-goût de la soirée sulfureuse que vont passer Edward et Winry. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre, ainsi que l'histoire ! XD XD XD !! J'espère que cela vous a plu, et que la longueur ne vous a pas trop gêné. Voilà ! La suite arrivera dans pas mal de temps, puisque je pars en vacances très prochainement, et ce, sans ordinateur ... TT ! Mais bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Merci d'avoir pris la peine de le lire ;) !

Ps : Un petit conseil de lecture : Hell, de Lolita Pille. Un roman magnifique sur la jeunesse dorée.


	2. Chapter 2

Petite annonce ! (Rectificatif)

Je suis désolée si vous aviez cru à une suite pour cette fic, mais je tiens à vous annoncer que dorénavent, toutes les fics que je vais écrire et continuer seront sur ce site : w h y l e x d . s k y r o c k .com/

Merci d'avance, et j'espère que vous aurez un peu de temps à m'accorder pour lire ce que je fais.

A bientôt ;) !

(en espérant que le lien marche xD ! Sinn, chercherz le blog d'une certaine whylexd, et le tour est joué ;) ! )


End file.
